Mass Effect Turian
Name: Turian Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.70 - 2.00 m Weight: 39 - 100 kg Special Abilities: *'Disciplined': Turians are extremely disciplined, gaining a +1 pip on Willpower rolls. *'Master Militarists': The turian’s military training and affinity provide them with a +1D bonus on all weapons, Tactics, and piloting skills checks. *Strong Willed: Willpower rolls +3D *'Radiation Resistance': Turians gain +2D bonus vs radiation effects. Description: Honorable and brave, the turians think of the welfare of the group before themselves. Taught from a young age to own every decision they make, only the rare exception will lie about their own actions. This does not mean they won't try to get away with criminal activity, just that they will not lie when directly questioned. Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians are the most recent of the Citadel races invited to join the Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the 'Krogan Rebellions'. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilized the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the non-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts. Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their 'public service' ethic - it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec - but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal - shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy – but many turians still hate humans, and vice versa. Turians are noted for their strong sense of public service. It is rare to find one who puts his needs ahead of the group. Every citizen from age 15 to 30 serves the state in some capacity, as anything from a soldier to an administrator, from a construction engineer to a sanitation worker. Turians have a strong inclination toward public service and self-sacrifice, so they tend to be poor entrepreneurs. To compensate, they accepted the mercantile Volus as a client race, offering protection in exchange for their fiscal expertise. Turian society is highly regimented and very organized, and the species is known for its strict discipline and work ethic. Turians are willing to do what needs to be done, and they always follow through. They are not easily spurred to violence, but when conflict is inevitable, they only understand a concept of "total war." They do not believe in skirmishes or small-scale battles; they use massive fleets and numbers to defeat an adversary so completely that they remove any threat of having to fight the same opponent more than once. They do not exterminate their enemy, but so completely devastate their military that the enemy has no choice but to become a colony of the turians. It is theorized that another conflict between the rapidly advancing humans and the turians could annihilate a large portion of known space. The turian military is the center of their society. It is not just an armed force; it is an all-encompassing public works organization. The military police are also the civic police. The fire brigades serve the civilian population as well as military facilities. The corps of engineers builds and maintains spaceports, schools, water purification plants, and power stations. The merchant marine ensures that all worlds get needed resources. Other species see turians as "men of action," and they are generally regarded as the most progressive of the Citadel races (though some species believe humans are rivaling this position). Since their culture is based on the structure of a military hierarchy, changes and advances accepted by the leadership are quickly adopted by the rest of society with minimal resistance. While turians are individuals with personal desires, their instinct is to equate the self with the group, and to set aside all personal desires for the good of all. Turians are taught to have a strong sense of personal accountability, the 'Turian Honor' that other races find so remarkable. Turians are taught to own every decision they make, good or ill. The worst sin they can make in the eyes of their people is to lie about their own actions. Turians who murder will try to get away with it, but if directly questioned, most will confess the crime. Personality: Turians are taught to have a strong sense of personal accountability, the "Turian Honor" that other races find remarkable. Physical Description: Tall and of an avian build, they evolved skin armor to protect them from the radiation of their homeworld. It is common for turians to wear the facial markings of their home colony. Homeworld: Palaven Religion: Turians enjoy absolute freedom of religion and can practice whatever appeals to them so long as it does not impede anyone's ability to perform their duties. Biotics: Turian biotics are uncommon, and generally viewed with suspicion by the general turian population. Example Names: Garrus Vakarian, Nihlus Kryik, Saren, Arterias, Chellick, Septimus. Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Turian *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 33-36) *thedemonapostle